Tote tragen keine Karos
Tote tragen keine Karos ist die fünfzehnte Episode der fünften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Bobby wird überraschend von einer Person besucht, die ihm in der Vergangenheit viel bedeutet hat. Dean und Sam sind sehr skeptisch, aber Bobby macht ihnen klar, dass er es sich nicht gefallen lassen wird, wenn sie sich einmischen. Handlung In einer Gewitternacht gräbt sich auf dem Friedhof ein Mann namens Clay Thompson aus seinem eigenen Grab aus. Wenig später sucht dieser Zombie einen anderen Mann, der sich gerade eine Tierdokumentation ansieht, in dessen Trailer auf und bringt ihn um. In Sioux Falls, South Dakota, kommen Dean und Sam an einem Diner an. Sam hinterlässt Bobby eine Nachricht wegen des aktuellen Falles, der sich in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe abspielt, da dieser nicht ans Telefon geht. Währenddessen gehen sie ins Diner, wo sie sich als FBI-Agenten mit einem Zeugen unterhalten, der gesehen hat, wie Clay den Mann im Trailer, Benny Sutton, umgebracht hat. Dean fragt Digger, ob er sicher sei, dass er Clay gesehen habe, was dieser bejaht. Sam weist ihn daraufhin, das Clay bereits vor fünf Jahren gestorben sei. Digger bleibt dabei: Er hat gesehen, wie Clay Danny umgebracht hat. Sam will wissen, ob Digger einen Grund kennt aus dem Clay Benny hätte umbringen sollen. Digger erklärt, dass Benny Clay bei einem "Jagdunfall" erschossen hat und Clay jetzt zurück gekommen sei, um sich an Benny dafür zu rächen. Ehe Dean weiter nachhaken kann, kommt Sheriff Jody Mills ins Diner. Sie sieht Sam und Dean mit Digger am Tisch sitzen. Sie möchte wissen warum sie mit Digger reden. Dean sagt, dass sie der Spur im Mordfall Benny Sutton nachgehen. Jody will daraufhin mit dem Vorgesetzten der FBI-Männer reden. Sam gibt ihr die Karte mit der entsprechenden Telefonnummer drauf. Sie wählt die Nummer und ist überrascht, dass Bobby Singer, mit dem sie bereits wegen zahlreicher kleiner Delikte zu tun hatte, sich als FBI-Agent ausgibt. Bobby versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich geirrt hat, doch vergebens. Die Tarnung der Jungs ist aufgeflogen. Die beiden Brüder sind bei Bobby. Dean fragt ihn, warum er nicht ans Telefon gegangen ist. Dean fällt der Geruch von Seife auf. Er fragt, ob Bobby geputzt habe. Der bärtige Jäger beteuert, dass er an einem Fall gearbeitet hätte. Sam sagt, dass er einen Fall direkt vor der Haustür hat. Bobby behauptet zu glauben, dass an dem Benny Sutton Fall nichts dran ist, aber die Winchesters scheinen anderer Meinung zu sein. Sie fahren zum Friedhof und stellen fest, dass Clay Thompsons Grab leer ist. Daraufhin steigen sie ins Haus der Thompsons ein und werden dort von Clay angegriffen. Clay will wissen, wer sie sie sind. Die zwei geben sich erneut als FBI-Agenten aus. Clay denkt, sie seien wegen Benny bei ihm. Er sagt, dass er Benny nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen konnte dafür, dass er ihm in den Rücken geschossen hat. Dean verhört ihn und Clay streitet nicht ab, dass er vor fünf Jahren gestorben ist, plötzlich wieder lebt und Benny umgebracht hat, aber er wisse nicht, warum er auf einmal von den Toten auferstanden sei. Clays Frau kommt rein und sagt, dass sie die Polizei angerufen hat. Dean und Sam wollen Clay mit vorgehaltener Waffe abführen, aber Sheriff Mills ist bereits vor dem Haus. Sie scheint es nicht zu überraschen, den eigentlich toten Clay vor sich zu sehen und verhaftet kurzerhand die beiden Brüder. Bobby holt sie aus dem Gefängnis und gesteht schließlich, dass Sam und Dean Recht hatten. In der Stadt geschieht Übernatürliches. Vor fünf Tagen sind einige Tote wieder auferstanden. Die Brüder sind überrascht und geschockt, dass Bobby sie angelogen habe. Bobby erklärt, dass er eigentlich nicht gelogen hat. Es sei zwar was Übernatürliches, aber kein Fall für die beiden. Dean versteht das nicht, immerhin seien Zombies in der Stadt. Bobby sagt, dass es solche und solche Zombies gibt. Zusammen mit den Winchesters fährt er zurück nach Hause, wo bereits eine Frau mit dem Essen auf ihn wartet. Bobby stellt sie Sam und Dean als seine tote Frau Karen vor. Mrs. Singer lädt die beiden auch gleich zum Essen ein. Dean ist begeistert von ihrem Kuchen und bekommt für das Kompliment, das er ihr macht, einen bösen Blick von Sam zugeworfen. Bobby bittet seine Frau, ihn und die Jungs kurz alleine zu lassen. Als Karen aus dem Zimmer ist, fragen die beiden Bobby, was bloß mit ihm los sei und was er sich dabei denke, einen Zombie in seinem Haus zu beherbergen. Bobby verteidigt sich und erzählt, dass er alles erdenklich Mögliche an ihr ausgetestet hat, sie aber auf nichts reagiert hat und er sich selber nicht erklären kann, was genau sie eigentlich ist. Bobby gibt Sam eine Liste mit all derer die vor fünf Tagen wieder auferstanden sind. Dean fragt, was er ihnen noch verheimlicht hat. Bobby rollt zu einer Kommode und liest dann aus einem Alten Buch etwas über „Tod“, den Reiter der Apokalypse, den Luzifer vor einiger Zeit befreit hat, vor. Sam fragt in die Runde, warum "Tod" ausgerechnet in so einer Kleinstadt Leute wieder auferstehen lässt. Dean meint der Grund sei egal, aber was auch immer diese Zombies sind, sie sind nicht gut und er sagt zu Bobby, dass er wisse, was er zu tun habe. Bobby erklärt, dass Karen sich an nichts erinnern kann und dass er sie nicht noch einmal töten kann. Er findet, dass dies vielleicht das einzig Positive an der Apokalypse ist und bittet die beiden Karen in Ruhe zu lassen. Sam und Dean sind wieder im Diner und diskutieren ihre weitere Vorgehensweise. Sie entschließen sich dazu weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen. Dean fährt zurück zu Bobby und beobachtet das Haus als plötzlich Karen wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm auftaucht. Sie bittet ihn auf ein weiteres Stück Kuchen ins Haus. Sam sucht in der Zwischenzeit die Familien der wieder auferstandenen Leute auf. Als erstes ist er mit einem idyllischen Familienbild konfrontiert, als er Sheriff Mills mit ihrem Mann und ihrem wieder lebendigen Sohn durchs Fenster beobachtet. Dean genehmigt sich derweil ein weiteres Stück Kuchen. Die ganze Küche ist voller fertiger oder backreifer Kuchen. Karen erklärt, dass seit sie zurück ist, einfach nicht aufhören könne zu backen. Sie konfrontiert Dean mit ihrem Wissen, dass er ihr nicht vertrauen würde und er nur da sei, um sie im Auge zu behalten. Sie sagt, sie wisse über sie drei Bescheid, dass sie Jäger seien und sie sich auch an ihre Besessenheit erinnern kann, Bobby aber nichts davon sagen will, um ihm nicht weh zu tun. Dean macht klar, dass er und Sam niemals zulassen werden, dass Bobby etwas passiert. Sam ist bei dem zweiten Haus auf seiner Liste angekommen. Er findet in einem etwas verwahrlostem Haus eine kränkliche alte Frau vor, die ihm scheinbar unbedingt etwas mitteilen will. Sie fordert Sam auf näher zu kommen. Dies ist Sam unangenehm und geht nur recht zögerlich zu ihrem Bett herüber. Blitzschnell greift sie Sam an und reißt ihn zu Boden. Er landet vor dem bereits zerfleischten Ehemann der Frau und versucht sich gegen sie zu wehren. Die Frau sabbert ihn an und schließlich kann Sam sie durch einen gezielten Kopfschuss töten. Er fährt wieder zurück zu Bobby, wo er ihn zusammen mit Dean ins Gebet nimmt. Sie wollen ihn davon überzeugen, dass er Karen töten muss, bevor sie ihn tötet. Es kommt zum Streit und Bobby zwingt sie schließlich mit Waffengewalt dazu sein Haus und sein Grundstück zu verlassen. Im Impala halten sie direkt hinter dem Tor zu Bobbys Schrottplatz. Dean will sich wieder heimlich ins Haus schleichen, während Sam versuchen will die Leute in der Stadt zu retten und Jody davon zu überzeugen ihm dabei zu helfen. Ähnlich wie die Zombiefrau, die Sam angegriffen hat, ist nun auch Jodys Sohn erkrankt. Ihr Mann telefoniert mit einem Arzt, während sie ihren Sohn pflegt. Er sagt ihr, dass er Hunger habe und sie geht in die Küche um ihm eine Suppe zu machen. Sie übernimmt von ihrem Mann das Telefon und schickt ihn zu seinem Sohn, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer kommt findet sie ihren Sohn blutverschmiert über dem ausgeweideten Körper ihres Mannes vor. Sam kommt rein und bringt sie nach draußen. Jody sagt, dass der Junge nicht ihr Sohn sei. Der jüngere Winchester versucht sie zu beruhigen und bittet sie sich zusammen zu reißen. Er schlägt vor alle Leute an einen sicheren Ort, das Gefängnis, wie er von Jody erfährt, zu bringen. Ehe sie dort hin fahren geht er zurück ins Haus und tötet Jodys Sohn. Bei Karen setzen nun auch solche Krankheitssymptome auf. Bobby kümmert sich um sie. In der Zwischenzeit versucht Dean sich Zutritt zu Bobbys Haus zu verschaffen. Karen erzählt ihrem Mann, dass sie spürt, dass sie sich verändert und sie es verstehen kann, dass er sie töten muss. Dann erzählt sie ihm dass sie sich an alles erinnert. Schließlich sagt sie ihm noch, dass "Tod" ihr eine Nachricht für ihn mitgegeben hat. Als Dean endlich im Haus ist hört er einen Schuss. Bobby hat seine Frau erschossen. In der Polizeistation stattet Jody einige Leute mit Waffen aus und Sam gibt ihnen die Anweisung jeden Untoten zu erschießen, der ihnen begegnet. Dann brechen sie auf. Dean macht derweil Bobbys Wagen aufbruchsfertig. Auch sie wollen los, um die Zombies auszuschalten. Plötzlich erklingt ein Scheppern. Dean nimmt sich eine Waffe und geht los, um zu sehen woher das Geräusch kam. Bobby bewaffnet sich ebenfalls. Nach und nach werden sie von immer mehr Zombies angegriffen. Einen Teil davon können sie erschießen und dann ins Haus fliehen. Allerdings geht ihnen die Munition aus und sie verstecken sich im Wandschrank. Dean ist der Überzeugung, dass Zombies keine Türschlösser knacken können, aber er irrt sich und so bleibt ihm nur noch die Option die Zombies mit seinem Gewehrkolben nieder zu strecken. Dann tauchen Sam und Jody auf und retten Bobby und Dean aus der brenzligen Situation. Alle Leichen bis auf Karen werden in der Nähe des Friedhofs verbrannt. Bobby verbrennt seine Frau auf seinem Schrottplatz. Dean und Sam stoßen zu ihm und er beginnt mit einer Entschuldigung. Beide versichern ihm, dass alles okay sei und sie ihn verstehen können. Dann berichtet Bobby ihnen von der Nachricht, die "Tod" Karen für Bobby mitgegeben hat. Sein Plan war es, dass Karen Bobby töten oder emotional brechen sollte, um ihn aus dem Weg zu schaffen, damit Luzifer leichteres Spiel mit Sam hat. Sam sagt daraufhin fragend, dass "Tods" Plan aber wohl nicht funktioniert hat und Bobby schon wieder in Ordnung kommen würde, woraufhin er von dem älteren Jäger nur einen traurigen und skeptischen Blick als Antwort bekommt. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Bobby Singer *Karen Singer *Jody Mills *Sean Mills *Owen Mills Vorkommende Wesen *Zombie *Wiedergänger (nur erwähnt) Musik *'You're One of a Kind' von Moot Davis *'Lovin' the Sin I'm In' von Terry Campbell Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid (Tote tragen keine Karos) *'Spanisch:' Los Muertos No Visten a Cuadros (Tote tragen keine Karos) *'Französisch:' Les Morts-Vivants (Die lebenden Toten) *'Italienisch:' La Città Degli Zombie (Die Stadt der Zombies) *'Portugiesisch:' Os Mortos Pedem Vingança (Die Toten bitten um Rache) *'Polnisch:' Umarli nie noszą pledów (Tote tragen keine Karos) *'Tschechisch:' Mrtví muži nenosí pléd (Tote tragen keine Karos) *'Ungarisch:' Halott férfi nem hord zakót (Tote tragen keine Jacke) *'Finnisch:' Kuollut mies ei palttoota kaipaa (Tote tragen keine Karos) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 05